fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page Mario Kart 8 Wii U is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart: Super Circuit and Mario Kart 7 return. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits **Story Mode - Play as your Mii and complete Mario Kart themed missions (Unlockable) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable) **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Online Mode Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy and Penguin Row 2 - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boo and Lakitu Row 3 - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Fire Bro and Tiki Goon Row 4 - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit and Pianta Row 5 - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool, Petey Piranha, Queen Bee, Lubba, Penguru and Metal Mario Row 6 - Mii A, Mii B Characters In the game there will be a total of 47 characters. 15 default, 27 Unlockable and 5 DL. PandaGaming.Inc has confirmed that there will be either 19 new characters will appear. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Baby Mario Artwork.png|Baby Mario with his Standard Kart Feather Baby Peach Artwork 2.png|Baby Peach with her Cact-X Feather Bowser Artwork.png|Bowser with his Tiny Tug Heavy Diddy Kong Artwork 2.png|Diddy Kong with his Gherkin Medium King Boo Artwork.png|King Boo with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser Koopa MK7.png|Koopa Troopa with his Standard Kart Light LuigiMK7.png|Luigi with his Bolt Buggy Medium MarioMK7.png|Mario with his Standard Kart Medium PeachMK7.png|Peach with her Royal Ribbon Light ToadMK7.png|Toad with his Standard Kart Feather Waluigi Artwork 2.png|Waluigi with his Blue Seven Cruiser Wairo MK7.png|Wario with his Bolt Buggy Heavy YoshiMK7.png|Yoshi with his Bumble V Light Donkey Kong Artwork.png|Donkey Kong with his Egg 1 Cruiser Unlockable Baby Luigi Artwork.png|Baby Luigi with his Bumble V Feather Baby Daisy Artwork.png|Baby Daisy with her Royal Ribbon Feather Baby Dk Artwork.png|Baby DK with his Turbo Yoshi Feather (new) (DLC) Birdo Artwork.png|Birdo with her Tiny Tug Light Boo Artwork.png|Boo with his B Dasher Light (New Driver) Bowser Jr Artwork.png|Bowser Jr with his Bumble V Medium Cosmic Spirit Artwork.png|Cosmic Spirit with her B Dasher Cruiser (New Driver) MK7 Daisy.png|Daisy with her Royal Ribbon Light Dixie Kong Artwork.png|Dixie Kong with her Standard Kart Medium (New Driver) Dry Bones Artwork.png|Dry Bones with his Bumble V Light Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser with his Koopa Clown Heavy Fire Bro Artwork.png|Fire Bro with his B Dasher Medium (New Driver) Funky Kong Artwork.png|Funky Kong with his Royal Ribbon Cruiser Kamek Artwork.png|Kamek with his Standard Kart Medium (New Driver) King K. Rool Artwork.png|King K. Rool with his Bolt Buggy Heavy (New Driver) Kritter Artwork.png|Kritter with his Bolt Buggy Cruiser (New Driver) Lakitunkart mk7hfczs.png|Lakitu with his Standard Kart Light (DLC) Lubba Artwork.png|Lubba with his Bumble V Heavy (New Driver) Paratroopa Artwork.png|Paratroopa with his Egg 1 Light Pneguin Artwork.png|Penguin with his Goo Goo Buggy Feather (New) Penguru Artwork.png|Penguru with his Parade Kart Cruiser (New) Pianta Artwork.png|Pianta with his Bumble V Cruiser (New Driver) (DLC) MK7 queenbee.png|Queen Bee with her Bumble V Heavy Rosalina Mk7.png|Rosalina with her Royal Ribbon Cruiser Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy with his Standard Kart Feather Tiki Goon Artwork.png|Tiki Goon with his Barrel Train Medium (New Driver) (DLC) Tiny Kong Artwork 2.png|Tiny Kong with her Growlster Medium (New Driver) Toadette Kart Artwork.png|Toadette with her B Dasher Feather MK7 wiggler.png|Wiggler with his Standard Kart Cruiser Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Vehicle Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8 Wii U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses ~ = 1 - Lap Course Battle Courses Unlocking Criteria Items On Track Items CoinSM3DL.png|Coin MKwii Fakebox.jpg|Fake Item Box MKwii Itembox.jpg|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items P33l.png|Banana 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper MKDD Bob-omb.png|Bob-Omb BooNSMBWii.png|Boo Bullet Bill MKW2!!.png|Bullet Bill FireFlowerSM3DL.png|Fire Flower GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueSpikedShell.png|Spiny Shell Star.PNG|Star SuperLeaf3D.png|Super Leaf Shockie-Shock.png|Thunderbolt MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|Triple Green Shell MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|Triple Mushroom MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell New Items IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon Thwomps SM3DW.png|Tail Thwomp New Item Descriptions Story Mode Teams Joins the team when unlocked = * 'Team Mario' Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Penguin, Penguru, Pianta* 'Team Peach' Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Honey Queen 'Team Bowser' Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Kamek, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Fire Bro 'Team DK' Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter, King K. Rool, Baby DK* 'Team Wario' Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Shy Guy, Lakitu* 'Team Yoshi' Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon*, Metal Mario* Levels #Mushroom Plains #Peach Gardens #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Village #Luigi Mansion #Daisy Cruiser #Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Fortress Track Customisation Bonus Gifts When the game is released, PandaGaming Inc. has confirmed that there will be bonus gifts, which include characters, vehicle parts, items, new levels on story mode and more... Christmas Advent Calendar Easter Egg Halloween Pumpkin Special Event Cup Double Dash Mode Double Dash Mode is a mode which is unlockable in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. It is unlocked by coming unlocking all characters excluding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba as they are unlocked in Double Dash Mode. In Double Dash Mode you begin with default partners, exlcuding Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba until both of the partnership is unlocked. To unlock custom partners, you must unlock Bowser Jr, Kamek, Rosalina and Lubba. When all the bonus characters have been unlocked the partners in Double Dash Mode change Mario Kart Shop During the game, you are able to collect coins. These coins can go towards collecting vehicle parts but they can also go towards buying items in the shop. Barrel Train.png|Barrel Train Bumble V.png|Bumble V Cact X.png|Cact-X Cloud 9.png|Cloud 9 Egg 1.png|Egg 1 Gherkin.png|Gherkin Koopa Clown.png|Koopa Clown Pipe Frame.png|Pipe Frame Soda Jet.png|Soda Jet Tiny Tug.png|Tiny Tug Slim.png|Slim Wheels Other Artwork Funky Kong Mario Kart 8 Wii U Artwork.png|Funky Kong Artwork Wuhu Lagoon.png|Wuhu Lagoon Map Beta Elements Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Beta Elements Trivia *On the Box Art, Wario is in his Wii Version of the Standard Kart, which doesn't appear in the game Credits and Copyright Made by Baby Yoshi '- Don't use my artwork without my permission' *'Some sprites in my CSS are made by TOM.V.12' *'Other orginal arts by Nintendo ©' All rights reserved to Nintendo © and Baby Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Waluigi Category:Luigi Category:Peach Category:Donkey Kong Category:Toad Category:Birdo Games Category:Dry Bones Category:Diddy Kong Series Category:Bowser